


Feeling Weird, Feeling Happy

by wesoftandfluffy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Café, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, SKAM, Short, coffee shop AU, even's eyes are mentioned constantly, flirty even, happy Isak, i love these boys, isak has a job, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesoftandfluffy/pseuds/wesoftandfluffy
Summary: A boy with blues eyes, blonde hair and a very nice smile makes Isak feel shy, weird and very very happy





	Feeling Weird, Feeling Happy

Isak felt weird. He had been feeling weird ever since he noticed that a certain boy with blonde hair and blue eyes started visiting the cafe where Isak works every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Normally, he'd pass it off as the boy being just like any other regular customer who visits often just because they liked what the cafe had to offer. But this one boy with soft-looking hair and big hooded jumpers seemed to to stare at Isak consistently every time he visited. Isak would finish serving a customer and then he'd notice a stare being directed right at him. Or he would be in the middle of working one of the various machines and then a nudging curiosity would have him looking up and seeing a flash of blue. So, Isak felt weird. He felt weird not only because the handsome customer with striking eyes always stared at him, but because Isak realised that in order to notice this he himself had been staring back. 

Now, he'd been out about his sexuality for a while, ever since that time Vilde accidentally saw his browsing history, resulting in Isak coming out to his group of friends and, consequently, his family. The initial fear of being rejected was replaced with the feeling of being fully accept very quickly. So yes, Isak was very open about himself and didn't refrain from flirting with some cute male customers, or kissing guys at parties. And even though Isak fully admitted to himself that the customer who stared was very handsome, very very handsome.. probably the best looking guy he'd ever seen, he felt strange. He felt shy. The gaze that followed him around burned him inside and out. Isak would often find himself with blazing cheeks and a light weight in his stomach every time he'd have a mini staring contest with the boy. It felt weird. But.. Isak couldn't deny that it didn't feel good. 

"Excuse me?" a voice broke the haze of Isak's thoughts, snapping him back to reality only to realise that he had been staring aimlessly, cloth still in hand as he had previously been drying some cups.

"Ah! Sorry about that. How can I help y-" Isak found that what he had planned on saying left him as soon he realised just who was waiting for his service. A friendly smirk and bright eyes made all thoughts fly away as Isak came face to face with the boy who stared. They had never been so close; the boy had always been sitting down, drink in hand, before Isak's shift started, having been served by another worker. Isak had never seen eyes so blue and so clear and so- 

"Beautiful" Isak whispered, the thought escaping his lips and becoming the one word he had never expected he would say upon meeting the guy for the first time. His cheeks burned. 

The boy smiled, teeth showing and skin crinkling at the corner of his eyes, and shook his head with a huff of laughter. 

"You stole the words right out of my mouth" Isak was dreaming surely dreaming, right? No way had the person before him just said that... right? 

"I'm Even, by the way" The boy continued, holding his hand out to Isak, "and you're rather beautiful." 

"Isak" Isak muttered as he shook Even's hand. He could feel his cheeks burning, the heat rushing down his neck and making his ears tingle. Nobody had ever made him feel like this, especially not in the first meeting. 

"Nice to meet you, Isak" Even smiled a smile that Isak would never forget, "Want to get a drink together some time?" 

Isak felt weird. He felt weird as he said 'yes, of course' and when lost contact with Even's hand, the wait soon being replaced by the other boy's mobile so that Isak could add his contact information. He felt so very weird when he automatically smiled back at Even before he retreated, telling Isak he'd text him later, before winking and leaving the cafe. 

Isak felt weird. But he also felt happy. So very happy. Just like he continued to feel when Even texted him later that night, and when he met up with the boy two days later.. and when he was lying down next to the other boy three years later in their apartment with its soft sheets and yellow curtains. Isak felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Evak bit of writing! 
> 
> I really wanted to do something where Isak was already working and supporting himself and didn't have the effort to plan out a full fic, and so I produced this little thing that you hopefully enjoyed :)


End file.
